


Day After Valentine's Day

by N18181



Series: Grimmichi Kink Exploration [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Licking, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N18181/pseuds/N18181
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have awful luck getting time to meet up. 1 month later they have an actual second date. Follow up to "Distracted at the Gym."
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Grimmichi Kink Exploration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Day After Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who left kind words on my previous fic in this series. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

It’s been about a month since the locker room incident and much to Ichigo’s surprise, nothing’s happened since. Ichigo would be upset, if Grimmjow wasn’t so understanding about it all. Having just started as an EMT at the local hospital, Ichigo was stuck with inconsistent hours with no real way to plan. On more than one occasion, Ichigo had to cancel at the last minute when work called him away. Every time, he apologized repeatedly, promising to make it up to Grimmjow, and each time, Grimmjow let him know it was okay and to not stress about it, reminding Ichigo he was in the same boat. That was another thing Ichigo quickly learned about Grimmjow. He also didn’t have a set work life, instead choosing to take temp jobs as they came up. It was interesting and fun to hear what he was doing, but it definitely didn’t make it any easier to meet up. In fact, the last time they even got to go out it was for an hour after a graveyard shift before Grimmjow had to work himself. They walked around the block by Ichigo’s apartment, since it was the only way he was going to stay awake, and talked about Grimm’s next job and if they wanted to try and do something for Valentine’s Day. Sure enough, neither had been in a relationship for the holiday in the past so they didn’t know exactly what to do. They decided on doing take-out together in Ichigo’s apartment and watching movies. Something easy since they were both sure that they would be working that day and the thought of doing anything more was just too much.

It was a good plan, until it wasn’t. Half way into Ichigo’s shift that day, his boss let him know that the hospital was short staffed for the night and the replacement he had lined up wouldn’t be in until midnight. His boss promised that he could take tomorrow off, but it meant he would be working a double tonight with no way of making his date with Grimmjow. He felt awful, but he couldn’t really say anything since he was a new hire, plus he needed the job to pay bills. Calling Grimmjow on his next break, he broke the news that they were going to have to cancel. He felt awful and sure enough, Grimmjow just laughed it off, letting him know it was okay and that they could just do something tomorrow afternoon when Grimmjow’s job finished up. He couldn’t believe Grimmjow was okay with any of this, sure they talked or texted, but he hadn’t seen him in over 2 weeks. Ichigo promised to make sure nothing came up so that they could actually be together before hanging up and getting ready to finish out the day.

The walk back home was exhausting. Having just finished up, it was a little past midnight when Ichigo was climbing the stairs to his apartment’s front door. Ichigo couldn’t wait until he could just collapse in bed and sleep for 12 hours. Jiggling the lock a little, he eventually pushed into the dark apartment, dropping his bag and shoes by the front door. It was a simple space, a small kitchen was to the left as you entered, with a living room right ahead. As you walked into the living room, the hall to the left of the living room led to Ichigo's room on the right and bathroom on the left, with a small closet at the end of the hallway. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo flipped on the light in the kitchen and started unpacking his lunch containers, rinsing and loading them into the dishwasher. Looking at the dishwasher, he noticed there were more pans loaded than he remembered using. It’s not that Ichigo was bad at cooking, he had some skill since he lived alone, but he left for work right after breakfast, so there shouldn’t be any dirty pans. Deciding not to worry about it, he closed the dishwasher, pushing at the worn buttons, trying to get it to start. As soon as it was set and running, Ichigo turned around only to be greeted by a solid chest. The shriek that he left his body he would deny at every opportunity, but the sleepy looking Grimmjow in front of him was not something he was expecting.

“Geez are you always so loud at night, welcome home.” Grimmjow said with a big yawn. Dressed in some bright blue boxer briefs, it looked like he just woke up, but that was the least of Ichigo’s concerns, feeling Grimm pull him into his space.

“What are you doing here?! How did you even get in?! The door was locked!” Ichigo had a million and one questions much to Grimmjow’s sleepy amusement.

“Later, let’s get to bed already, you need sleep.” By the look of it, Grimmjow wasn’t in a state to answer either, sighing he let himself get pulled in. Letting Grimmjow wrap his arms around Ichigo, Ichigo buried his face in the crook of Grimmjow’s neck, just breathing him in. Sleep started to quickly overcome Ichigo, mumbling into Grimmjow’s neck that he should get to bed. Feeling the shift of muscle against him, Ichigo felt large hands pull him up, instinctively he wrapped his thighs around Grimmjow’s waist, further tightening his hold around Grimmjow’s neck with his arms. He could feel the rumble of Grimmjow’s laugh in his ear, but he was too tired to care. Soon he felt himself being lowered into his bed, letting grimmjow strip him of his clothes, leaving him in just his briefs. Ichigo vaguely noticed that it was surprisingly warm, confirming that Grimmjow was asleep before he came home. Ichigo felt the shift of Grimmjow’s body as he positioned himself behind Ichigo and pulled him back into his chest, wrapping his arms around Ichigo. Relaxing further into the arms, Ichigo quickly fell into a deep sleep listening to the quiet breathing coming from behind him.

Ichigo didn’t shift until the sun was streaming into the window above his bed. Wincing at the light, Ichigo began to shift, turning to bury his face against the wall. Or it would have been a wall, but it felt a little squishy to Ichigo and the further he pressed his face in, the more it gave in. He would have stayed like that, except as soon as he went to burrow further in, he felt his wall rumble, listening to quiet laughter as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Mornin’ Baby, glad you like my chest so much.” The grinning face of Grimmjow slowly came into focus, which quickly reminded Ichigo of what happened the night before. The blush that filled his face quickly ran it’s way down his chest, causing Ichigo to try to get away quickly, only to discover that Grimmjow had one arm wrapped around his neck and another across his waist. “It’s cute that you get so embarrassed, but I’m not letting you go just because of that.”

“How did you even get here?” Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, resigning himself that he wasn’t getting away and let himself get pulled in, breathing in Grimmjow’s scent as he spoke. With his face buried in Grimmjow’s chest, Ichigo could see the tiny bit of pale hair splayed across the pec. He didn’t realize Grimmjow shaved but the thought alone had his mind quickly traveling to the gutter. Watching the muscle move as Grimmjow moved his arm, Ichigo felt a hand further drag Ichgio’s waist into the body beside him. Ichigo could feel the large hand just above his butt, slowly rubbing his lower back as he felt a hand start to run through his bedhead. Relaxing further into the touch, Ichigo slowly took his hand, pressing it against Grimmjow’s stomach and waist, feeling the muscles underneath give way. Hearing the sigh come from above, Ichigo continued his exploration, looking between their bodies as he continued to rub and push at the body next to him. Dragging his hand further up, Ichigo pushed on a pec, watching the muscle move and shift with his motion. Ichigo continued his journey, squeezing the muscle and gently pulling, mesmerized by how amazing Grimmjow looked. Hearing the sigh turn to a groan should have been a dead give away, however it took a little longer before Ichigo realized that his little massage of Grimmjow’s body may have started something else. Ichigo suddenly felt the hand on his lower back shift to his ass and pull, driving a thigh in between his legs, causing him to grind down on the thick muscle there.

“Baby you look like you’re enjoying yourself, do you mind if I help a little.” Grimmjow leaned down to whisper in Ichigo’s ear as he curled his body around the shorter man. Feeling the breath on his ear made Ichigo moan softly, squeezing hard on Grimmjow’s chest in response. With a growl, Grimmjow slipped his hand into Ichigo’s briefs, shoving his fingers along Ichigo’s crack and pulling him forward as he moved his leg. Feeling his cock rub against Grimmjow’s thigh and the fingers rubbing against his rosebud caused Ichigo to gasp into Grimmjow’s chest.

“Oh ya, Berry, that’s great. Go ahead, you’ve been playing with my chest since you woke up. I know you want to, so go ahead. I’m gonna work you up nice and slow, so get ready cause I’m gonna make sure to make up for all the times we couldn’t do this.” With that Grimmjow started to make good on his promise, grabbing the back of Ichigo's head as he felt a small lick land on his chest. Pushing him further in, Grimmjow felt a warm mouth latch onto a nipple, sucking lightly on the piercing, feeling the tongue moving against the tip. 

“Shit Baby, that’s it. Come on, you can go harder than that, I’m not that delicate. Fuuuuck yeesss, that’s it. Now I’m gonna work you open so get ready.” Feeling Ichigo’s teeth on him sent Grimmjow into overdrive, harshly shoving his thigh against Ichigo’s leaking member, causing the wet spot to grow on his Briefs. As Ichigo continued to chew on the muscle in his mouth, he felt Grimmjow remove his fingers from his rear, hearing a wet squelching sound a few seconds later. Grimmjow brought his hand from Ichigo’s head down to his butt, peeling back Ichigo’s briefs from his butt as he brought his other hand down. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow’s chest as he felt Grimmjow’s finger slowly circle his asshole, wondering when Grimmjow found his lube but quickly losing the thought as a slick finger entered him. Losing concentration, Ichigo released his suction on Grimmjow’s pec, resting his face in the muscles as he continued to moan at Grimmjow’s incessant thrusting, further driving his cock into Grimmjow’s thick thigh.

“God, you’re so hot. Not sure how I got so lucky but I’ll pray to any god if it means I get to keep doing this. Wish I could just steal you away for a few days and just keep you like this. You like feeling me working you open? Don’t worry baby, next part is up to you.” Ichigo felt the fingers leave his ass, trace a path up his spine and grab his hair again. Pulling back, Grimmjow’s aroused face came into view, letting out another moan as he felt Grimmjow’s other hand come to Ichigo’s cock head and rub, spreading the wet fabric with his thumb. “Baby, talk to me. We can keep doing this, I’ll get you off and watch you slowly come apart at my touch, or you turn around and I work you open on my cock. It’s up to you, but I’ll make sure you enjoy it either way.”

Ichigo knew exactly what he wanted. Sure, he wasn’t ready in the gym, but after talking for the last month and learning more, he knew Grimmjow was someone who wouldn’t abuse this. Slowly, he pulled away from Grimmjow, the blue haired man gave him the space he needed to reposition while ridding himself of his last bit of clothing. As Ichigo settled again, he felt a hand grab his waistband, feeling his cock being freed from the messy fabric, Ichigo let out a sigh. Slowly he backed into Grimmjow’s space, feeling the thick member rub along his crack. He felt Grimmjow leave kisses along his neck and shoulder as strong arms wound around his body. 

“Baby I can’t wait. I promise I’m going to make this worth it for you. Just do one thing for me. Mind putting this on for me?” Grimmjow produced a condom from under his pillow, completely confused as to how one even got there. Ichigo didn’t even remember the last time he bought any, it had been a while. Ichigo looked over his shoulder, about to ask when he noticed Grimmjow’s blush. “Look I brought some stuff with me just in case this happened. Alright? I didn’t want to force you but I wanted to make sure we had everything we needed in case this happened, promise.” The confession from Grimmjow honestly made Ichigo blush as well. Taking the condom from Grimmjow, Ichigo ripped it open and reached back, feeling Grimmjow’s cock nestled in Ichigo’s crack. It took some time, but he managed to roll the condom on Grimmjow’s cock, feeling it throb against his wrist as he gave a small squeeze to Grimmjow’s balls as he finished. Listening to the groan, Ichigo moved his hand back around grabbing the discarded bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount behind him, feeling Grimmjow grind and spread it around. Feeling his cheeks spread, Grimmjow’s tip slowly pushed in, pausing once the head was seated inside Ichigo’s tight hole.

“shhhh Baby, you feel great, you’re so warm on my cock, I can’t wait to be fully inside you. Just relax, I’m gonna go slow right now so just enjoy.” With that Grimmjow, began to move slowly, pulling and pushing the tip, making Ichigo’s rim flare around the head. Slowly Ichigo could feel his walls loosening, allowing Grimmjow to slide further in. It continued like that for a while, Grimmjow slowly worked him open while Ichigo, moaned and grabbed the arms holding him in place. Eventually, Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s pubes against his ass, sighing as he relaxed into Grimmjow fully. The praise continued as Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s hands run along his body, grabbing his chest and legs. “Baby you’re so beautiful. I can't believe you took me all the way in. You’re amazing. This strong body is all mine and I can’t wait to let you know how much I appreciate it. I’m gonna start moving so hold on and just let go.”

With that, Grimmjow began his thrusting. Slowly taking his entire cock out, before shoving it back in. Working Ichigo open as he continued to squeeze and feel his body the entire time. Eventually, Ichigo wanted more and began shifting his hips back to meet Grimmjow’s thrusts. At that, Grimmjow picked up speed, thrust up into the wet hole as he squeezed Ichigo to his chest, grunting into his ear. The moans flowed from Ichigo’s open mouth with each thrust, growing hotter with each minute.

“Baby you sound so good for me. I knew you’d like this. It feels amazing inside you, squeezing me so good. You like feeling me holding you, wrapped in my arms, don’t worry, you’re really gonna like this next part.” Ichigo felt Grimmjow pull him back further, suddenly looking up at his ceiling. He could feel grimmjow below him, laying on his chest as Grimmjow continued to thrust up into him. Ichigo continued to moan louder, reaching for his cock to quickly jerk off. However he couldn’t reach his target in time, instead Grimmjow unwrapped his arms from Grimmjow’s body and grabbed Ichigo from under his arms, pulling back. With that Ichigo was stuck, unable to use his arms as Grimmjow held him in place while he continued to thrust. “Yeeeessss, that’s it, I love feeling you on me, taking my cock so good. You’re not touching your cock this time. This time, you’re cumming on my cock. I’m gonna work you up until you're begging me.” Feeling the body below him tense, Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s thrusts speed up, listening to the wet slapping from below and the moans pouring from his mouth. He couldn’t wait, he needed to get off now.

“Fuck Grimm, please! Please let me cum!”

God he couldn’t believe he was begging but Grimmjow had a hold on him that left him starving for more. He continued meeting the quick thrusts, hitting his prostate on every entry, making him moan even louder. “That’s it Baby. Fuck you sound so good begging. I’m gonna go faster so cum whenever you want. Just make sure you scream my name when you do.” With that, Ichigo felt the thrusts speed up, driving into him even harder than before. Crying out, Ichigo could feel the familiar heat curling in his lower abdomen knowing he was going to cum soon. With a final thrust in, he felt Grimmjow tense below him, letting out a groan as Ichigo felt Grimmjow throb deep within him.

“GRIMMJO-AAAhhhh!” 

Ichigo’s vision went white as he felt himself tense and erupt across his body, clamping down hard on the still throbbing cock inside him. It took a few minutes for Ichigo to come down from his high, body slowly uncurling and relaxing against the sweaty body below him. He noticed Grimmjow had released his arms, instead wrapping them around Ichigo’s waist, choosing to ignore the mess across Ichigo’s body. Feeling Ichigo relax, Grimmjow shift slowly, letting himself slip out of the warm hole, letting the body above roll to the side.

“Ichigo baby, how’re you doing?” The concern Ichigo saw in Grimmjow’s face as he rolled over brought a smile to his own. Cupping a cheek, Ichigo leaned over giving Grimmjow a chaste kiss.

“I’m fine Grimm, that was amazing.” Ichigo could immediately see the relief in Grimmjow’s face as he spoke, watching as he began to tidy up. Slowly removing and tying off the condom, careful to not make a mess. Grimmjow then grabbed his boxer briefs, wiping himself off as well as the mess on Ichigo’s body with the fabric, before taking both and throwing them on the floor to be dealt with later. Ichigo watched as this happened, fascinated by the careful movements of someone who just forced him to cum hands free. Soon, Grimmjow was back, pulling Ichigo back into his body, kissing his face as he rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Sorry, I know we didn’t do anything real crazy, but I just want to make sure you still liked it.” Ichigo felt himself blush at the statement, letting himself enjoy the closeness of Grimmjow in the moment.

“You don’t need to apologize. I like it a lot actually. I don’t usually get this sort of treatment since I’m sort of big, so it’s really nice.” Ichigo could see his confession caused Grimmjow to pause in his movements. Still he continued as he spoke.

“Well I’m not sure who you’ve been with in the past. But if they didn’t do this with you, especially after anything we’ve done so far, then you’re with some cold people. I can promise you now, that will never happen with me. I’ll gladly hold you like this, whether or not we have sex, just ask.” Smiling at that, Ichigo could feel Grimmjow squeeze him tighter, making a show of trying to wrap a hand around one of Ichigo’s biceps. “For the record, I love that you could totally choke me out with these arms. Seriously if you’re up for it, we should totally try that sometime.”

At that Ichigo broke into laughter, Feeling Grimmjow laugh next to him, Ichigo rolled on top of him, pressing his ear to Grimmjow’s chest. Listening to the heartbeat below him, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Few minutes later, a realization struck Ichigo, causing him to quickly look up into Grimmjow’s content expression.

“Wait, didn’t you have a job this morning? Are you going to be on time?”

Grimmjow smiled at that, pulling Ichigo into a kiss before answering. “Don’t worry, I ended up taking a job last night instead so I’ve got the whole day off today. We can just make this our Valentine’s Day. Hope you don’t mind if I stick around for a little while? Oh, I also ended up doing some prep for dinner tonight, hope that’s okay with you. I know we said we were gonna order out, but it’s been a while since we were able to be together so I decided to cook.” Of course he didn’t mind, kissing Grimmjow again as he repositioned himself on top of his lover.

“God, how can you be hot and good at cooking? I’m pretty sure that’s against some rule. Just one more question, how the heck did you get in? The front door was locked.” Ichigo looked back at him quizzically. Noticing a small blush spread across the blue haired man’s face.

“Ya I noticed that too, but the window was unlocked.” That got Ichigo’s attention fast. Sitting up quickly, looking down on Grimmjow in a state of Bewilderment.

“We’re on the third floor!”


End file.
